Te Necesito
by Genevieve Wundt
Summary: Ella es una mujer que alcanzo todas las metas que necesito para ser alguien, pero siempre hubo algo que le falto para completar su vida. SanaeXTsubasa.
1. Chapter 1

**La Perspectiva De Mi Vida**

**Paris, Francia. **

Sanae Nakazawa camina por los pasillos de la empresa en donde trabajaba, ella era una ejecutiva de una de las más prestigiosas firmas de ropa del mundo. Le encantaba su trabajo, cada día era un nuevo reto del cual salía triunfante. Ella era considerada como una mujer hermosa, sencilla, cariñosa, soñadora y divertida, pero en los negocios con solo 28 años era muy famosa por ser audaz, inteligente, un poco temible y exitosa ya que todo proyecto que tocaba lo convertida en oro. Pero al ser alguien tan famosa y admirada, nunca había dejado de ser la chica dulce y sencilla que llego a Francia con solo una maleta y con su corazón lleno de sueños e ilusiones. Su vida era perfecta por así decirlo, pero había algo que le faltaba.

Marie, quiero que canceles todas las citas que tengo en la tarde, hoy viene una amiga de Japón y quiero pasar la tarde con ella – Le ordena Sanae amablemente a su secretaria mientras le da una taza de café.

¿Enserio una amiga de Japón? – Le pregunta mientras camina detrás de ella – Increíble, solo creía que venía tu familia – Le dice sorprendida Marie mientras se siente enfrente de Sanae.

Pues yo también lo creía, pero ella está casada y no tenía el dinero suficiente para venir a Paris, además ni yo sé como hice para llegar a Francia – Le dice Sanae muy divertida mientras abre su laptop.

Te mereces todo, te sacrificaste por lo que querías, y lo lograste, solo espero que no te olvides de mi cuando estés con tu amiga – Le reprocha de forma divertida su secretaria mientras coloca varios papeles en la mesa.

Sabes que no lo hare. ¿Oye ya me apartaste la cita con el Doctor? – Pregunta Sanae mientras mira la pantalla de su computador.

Claro, es hoy a las 4:30, así que podrás ir a buscar a tu amiga a aeropuerto e ir al Doctor sin ningún problema.

Gracias Marie, eres un amor – Sanae le sonríe de forma dulce mientras que esta sale de su oficina.

Sanae había salido de su oficina como lo había acordado, estaba muy emocionada, hoy venia su gran amiga Yukari, y ella quería ir en persona a recogerla. Ya estando en el aeropuerto Sanae ve entrar a Yukari y sin aguantar las ganas corre a abrazarla.

Yukari amiga que gusto verte – Sanae no podía ocultar su alegría.

Yo también estoy muy alegre de verte Sanae – Yukari no deja de abrazarla.

Después de un buen rato de estar abrazadas, ambas se dirigen hacia el auto de Sanae, pero para sorpresa de esta Yukari se queda sorprendida al ver el auto en el que andaba su amiga.

Sane, ¿Es un Bently? – Yukari no salía de su asombro.

Si lo es, compre hace un año y ¿Por qué te sorprendes? – Le Pregunta Sanae mientras mete su maleta al auto.

¡Porque es uno de los autos más costosos del mundo! – Yukari no dejaba de mirar al auto.

Sabes me ha ido muy bien en donde trabajo – Le responde Sanae de manera picara - Y creo que deberíamos subir al auto, tengo algunas cosas por hacer antes de que pasemos nuestra tarde juntas – Sanae le da una sonrisa y ambas suben al auto.

Durante el transcurso del viaje Yukari le conto todo le que había pasado con todos en Japón desde que ella se había venido a Francia.

Amiga te quiero pedir un favor, ¿Me acompañarías al Ginecólogo? – Sanae se sentía nerviosa al pedirle esto.

Claro, pero ¿Estás bien? – Yukari se mostro un poco asustada, al ver la cara de seriedad de Sanae.

Si lo estoy, y te voy a decir el por qué voy, pero prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie – Sanae la miro a los ojos – Me voy a ver con el Doctor porque me voy hacer una Inseminación Artificial.

Yukari pensaba que había escuchado mal, ¿Una Inseminación Artificial?, ¿Pero para qué?.

¿Una Inseminación Artificial para qué? – Ella quería saber la razón por la cual iba hacer eso.

Siento que se me está yendo el tiempo, tengo 28 años y ni siquiera me he casado – La voz de Sanae se convirtió en susurro. Además mi mamá mi abrió los ojos cuando vino en Navidad.

Desde cuando le haces caso a tu mamá en el aspecto de tu vida personal, si fuera por ella aun estarías en Japón trabajando en la heladería, además yo también tengo 28 años y aun no he quedado embarazada, ella no tiene por que decidir acerca de tu vida – Yukari se sentía indignada.

Ella tiene razón, y te voy a contar como paso todo – Sanae se defendió.

**Navidad**

La familia Nakazawa se había reunido como siempre en Francia para pasar una semana de vacaciones, todos se encontraban felices de estar juntos sin importar que estuvieran lejos de su país.

Sanae se la había pasado toda la tarde preparando una deliciosa cena para sus padres y hermano, quería agradecerles el hecho de que estuvieran con ella en Francia, aunque eso implicara dejar el negocio de la familia.

Bueno, espero que les guste – Todos se sentían en la mesa.

Hija, esta cena esta deliciosa- La señora Nakazawa estaba maravillada de las destrezas culinarias de su hija – Y aun sigo extrañada de que aun no te hayas casado.

Después de escuchar esto el aire se puso tenso.

Mamá por favor estamos cenando – Sanae hizo un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo.

Linda no estoy diciendo nada malo, es solo que ya estás un poco mayor, y siempre imagine que a esta edad ya estarías casada y con bebes – Le confesó su madre con una gran cara de ilusión.

Cariño te lo pido, no digas nada, nuestra hija se esforzó por hacernos esta cena tan maravillosa para que traigas este tema, Sanae algún día nos dará la alegría de casarse y tener hijos – El señor Nakazawa intentaba que entre su esposa y su hija no hubiera discusión.

Sanae estaba realmente cansada del tema, ella se casaría y tendría una familia cuando ella quisiera, ¿Pero porque su madre la estaba presionando?, las cosas se darían cuando ella quisiera y el hombre indicado apareciera.

Mamá las cosas pasaran cuando sea el tiempo, me gustan las cosas como están, me siento feliz estando soltera. Y te pido que no me presiones – Ella hacia todo lo posible para no perder la compostura.

¿Amor están malo querer esto para ti?, eres nuestra única hija, y lo que soñamos es tener a nuestro primer nieto en brazos, pero lo haces difícil. ¿Eres Lesbiana? – Su madre quería encontrar la respuesta del porque su hija nunca había tenido pareja.

¡Ya basta!, mamá estoy harta de ti, cada vez que nos vemos siempre me dices lo mismo, ¡Déjame en paz!. Y para que lo sepas no soy lesbiana. Y ya que lo sabes, ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! – Sanae no aguanto más y se levanto de la mesa y se encerró en su cuarto debajo de la mirada de sorpresa de su familia.

Al día siguiente todo se arreglo entre su madre y ella, pero tenía que admitirlo su madre estaba en lo correcto.

**En la actualidad.**

Vaya, tu mamá está un poco desesperada por verte casada y con un bebé dentro de ti – Yukari suspiro – Si es lo que quieres, pues yo te apoyo, aunque criar un bebé no es fácil, pero para hacerlo estoy yo, tu mejor amiga – Yukari y Sanae se abrazan.

Ya estando en el consultorio Sanae se encontraba nerviosa, hoy hablaría con su Doctor para por fin tener a su bebé, ya no podía esperar para quedar en cinta, sentir la pataditas de su bebé y tenerlo en sus brazos.

Buenos días Señorita Nakazawa

Buenos días Doctor


	2. Chapter 2

**Sueño Hecho Pedazos**

El Ginecólogo de Sanae hizo acto de presencia en el consultorio, lo cual hizo que el corazón de ambas chicas corriera como loco.

Doctor ella es mi amiga Yukari Nishimoto, ella me vino acompañar – Le informa Sanae.

Es un placer Señorita Nishimoto – Le da la mano muy amablemente.

El placer es mío Doctor – Yukari le responde le saludo.

¿Doctor como salieron mis exámenes?, ¿Podre hacerme la Inseminación?, ¿Y el donante ya lo encontraron? - Sanae sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir.

Bueno Señorita, aquí tengo sus exámenes y todo esta excelente, el útero está listo para la Inseminación, y ya tenemos el esperma del donante para usted – Le da un folder con el nombre del donante que ella solicito y sus exámenes.

Sanae respiro aliviada, todos sus temores estaban descartados, lo que indicaba que por fin podía tener a su bebé.

Pero antes de que hagamos este procedimiento necesito explicar cómo se hace todo. Como ya extrajimos tres de sus óvulos podemos hacer la Inseminación, pero será sin ningún sedante ya que se necesita monitorear los signos vitales al implantar el ovulo ya fecundado, lo cual será doloroso para usted. Por lo que no dudo en preguntarle si aun quiere hacerlo – Mira directamente a Sanae a los ojos.

Si Doctor lo haré – Le responde Sanae con gran determinación.

Bueno, como ya está todo listo que le parece hacerlo dentro de 3 días así tendrá tiempo para dejar todo listo en su trabajo y su amiga podrá acompañarle – Sonríe levemente.

Lo espero dentro de 3 días Doctor, y fue un placer verlo – Se despide Sanae.

Al salir del consultorio Sanae habla con su secretaria para que pase todas sus citas para mañana, y a la vez aplace las demás para dentro de 3 semanas. Después ambas se dirigen a comprar todo lo que Sanae necesitara y a la vez para que Yukari no tenga que salir a ningún lado. Tenía que dejar todo listo, no quería correr el riesgo de estresarse, solo quería que ella y su bebé descansaran.

El día de la Inseminación de había llegado, Sanae se encontraba junto con Yukari en una pequeña sala en la cual se encontraba una camilla y los aparatos de monitoreo. Después de unos minutos comenzaron a llegar las enfermeras, la canalizaron, le colocan un electrodo en el dedo, toman su presión sanguínea, le hacían preguntas de que si había seguido las indicaciones del médico, todo esto hacia que Sanae se pusiera muy nerviosa y comenzara a tensarse.

Señorita Nakazawa el Doctor ya vendrá, solo le pido que se relaje, este procedimiento solo durara menos de 20 minutos – Las palabras de aquella enfermera hizo que Sanae se pusiera aun más nerviosa.

Espero que este lista – Le sonríe el médico – solo quiero que se relaje y abra las piernas, entre más rápido comencemos, más rápido terminaremos – Le reconforta.

Sanae suspira brevemente y toma de la mano a Yukari. Cuando el Ginecólogo comenzó a meter la enorme aguja en la entre sus piernas, no evito en gritar, era el peor dolor que había experimentado en su vida; ya quería que todo acabara. Al ver su cara de dolor Yukari comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza de manera dulce, no podía evitar pensar en lo doloroso que era para Sanae, pero esto fue lo que ella quería, así que tenía que aguantar todo ese dolor para tener a su bebé. Por su parte Sanae había quedado en una especie de letargo por el dolor, las voces del Doctor o de Yukari se hacían lejanas para ella, hasta que se desmayo presa del dolor.

Los 20 minutos ya habían pasado, La Inseminación ya estaba lista, por lo que el doctor tomo un ultrasonido y verifico que todo estuviera bien.

Sanae despierta, ya todo paso – Le informa su amiga mientras la acaricia la mejilla.

¿Yukari, ya estoy embarazada? – Le pregunta débilmente Sanae.

El Doctor dijo que sí, pero que te tienes que quedar aquí por un par de horas, estas muy débil y te desmayaste, después nos podremos ir a casa – Le susurra dulcemente.

Después de haber pasado un largo rato en el hospital, Sanae cobra completamente la conciencia y ella y Yukari se dirigen a casa de esta en un taxi, al estar allá ambas se acomodan y deciden descansar, este día había sido muy pesado.

**3 días** **después **

Sanae ya puede moverse con normalidad, pero por ordenes del Doctor se la ah pasado en cama, solo se movía para ir al baño y nada más. Durante la mañana comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en su vientre pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que se lo atribuía a la Inseminación.

Al pararse de la cama el dolor se intensifico y sintió como si algo caliente y húmedo le bajara por las piernas, al bajar su mirada hacia sus piernas vio que era sangre y por culpa del dolor termino arrodillada en el piso, y con las fuerzas que le quedaban llamo a Yukari.

¡Yukari por favor ven, ayúdame! – Gritaba desesperadamente Sanae.

Yukari entra rápidamente a la habitación y lo que ve la deja impactada, Sanae se encontraba arrodillada en piso sangrando y llorando del dolor, y sin perder tiempo llama a una ambulancia la que en menos de 5 minutos la lleva a la clínica.

Ya estando internada, Sanae recibe una mala noticia, había sufrido un aborto, el ovulo no se implanto completamente y esto provoco un aborto espontaneo.

¿Doctor porque me paso esto?, usted me dijo que todo estaba bien- Las lagrimas bajaban del rostro de Sanae.

Lo lamento, pero las cosas no salieron como se planeo, uno de los riesgos de las Inseminaciones es sufrir un aborto, y siento mucha pena que le haya pasado esto. Puede quedar embarazada las veces que quiera, es muy fértil, pero por ahora solo descanse – Le ordena el Doctor.

Durante el tiempo en el que Sanae estuvo en el hospital Yukari no se aparto de ella, pero a Sanae era algo que no le gustaba ya que esta había perdido su viaje a Japón por quedarse con ella, no podía dejarla sola, estaba tan frágil, indefensa y no dejaba de llorar, no sería una buena amiga si la dejara en un momento tan difícil como este.

Yukari, por que no te fuiste a Japón – le reprocha Sanae al verla.

Como podría dejarte así, mira como estas, te las has pasado llorando y no quiero dejarte así, además te dan de baja mañana por la mañana y yo me iré por la tarde, así que no hay problema – Y ¿Le dirás a tu madre lo que te paso? – Yukari le toma la mano.

Gracias eres una gran amiga, yo estaré bien, y no sé, es tan difícil para mí, pero algún día lo hare- Sanae le toma la otra mano.

**4 meses** **después**

Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo y Sanae siguió con su vida como si nada, iba al trabajo durante toda su jornada y en la noche regresaba a casa, nadie sabía lo que le había pasado, solo ella y Yukari, no soportaría el hecho de que todos estuvieran preguntándole acerca de cómo había sido todo. Pero aun se sentía triste por perder a su bebé, ella quería tener uno, pero no quería pasar otra vez por horrible experiencia de la Inseminación artificial, quería tenerlo sin riesgos de perderlo 3 días después.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y quien llamaba era Yukari. Después de saludarse y hablar algunas cosas, Yukari intenta convencer a Sanae de irse de vacaciones.

Sanae creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, pasaste por algo traumático y necesitas descansar. Ven a Japón, aquí estarás con tu familia y tus amigos – Sugiere Yukari – Y por favor no pongas a tu trabajo de excusa – Se adelanto.

Sería buena idea, necesito descansar – Considero Sanae – Me haría bien cambiar de ambiente, hablare en mi trabajo para pedir unas vacaciones. Intentare irme lo más pronto posible, extraño mi casa – Comenzó a reír.

Te esperare ansiosa, no olvides mantenerme al pendiente y hablamos después, Ryo me está llamando. Te quiero y cuídate – Se despide Yukari.

Yo también te quiero – Sanae coloca el teléfono en su base, y se queda pensando por un buen rato. Tal vez si sería buena idea irse a Japón, no tenia, debía descansar, desde hace 5 años que no lo hacía, cada verano se la paso trabajando y en las navidades era igual, a excepción de que su familia venia a visitarle. Ya hasta olvido que era dormir hasta tarde o salir a un lugar por diversión – Lo haré, me iré a Japón – Sanae sonríe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Otra Vez En Casa**

Sanae no dejaba de dar vueltas por su cuarto, buscando su ropa, maquillaje, zapatos y demás, tenía que tenerlo todo listo para su viaje el cual era en unas pocas horas.

¡Marie ayúdame a cerrar las maletas! – Le grita Sanae desde la otra habitación.

¡Ya voy! – Marie entra al cuarto con un montón de zapatos encima – ¿Oye por qué vas a llevar solo 2 maletas? – Marie pregunta extrañada – Tienes ropa, zapatos, vestidos y maquillajes hermosos, deberías llevártelo todo.

Sabes que me gusta viajar con pocas maletas, y todo lo que necesito esta aquí, además voy a lavar toda mi ropa allá – Sanae tomaba su saco y su bolso – Mi vuelo sale dentro de 2 horas y media, así que deja esos zapatos, llama a un taxi y ayúdame a bajar mis equipaje por favor – Le pide Sanae mientras toma una de las maletas.

Voy en seguida – Marie se apura en dejar los zapatos en su sitio.

Ya ambas chicas se encuentran en la sala de espera del aeropuerto esperando que el avión de Sanae esté listo. Pero entre risa y charlas dan el aviso a todos los pasajeros para que aborden.

"_El vuelo 1245D con destino a Tokio, todos los pasajeros prepárense para abordar"._

Bueno nos vemos dentro de un mes Jefa – Marie abraza a Sanae – Cuídate por favor.

Lo haré, y pórtate bien – Sanae comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del avión.

El viaje hacia Japón había sido muy extenuante, gracias a Dios que Sanae tenía mucho sueño acumulado y pudo dormir durante todo el trayecto.

**Aeropuerto de Tokio, 6:30 de la tarde**

Al bajar del avión Sanae se encontró con la cara sonriente de Yukari, pero se sorprendió que ni sus padres y su hermano estuvieran para recibirla.

¡Sanae! – Grita emocionada su amiga.

Yukari, amiga estoy feliz de verte - La abrazo fuerte.

Por fin llegaste, estaba tan ansiosa por verte – Ambas toman las maletas y salen hacia donde está el auto esperándolas.

¿Pensaba que Ryo o mis padres vendrían contigo? – Sanae ve el auto solo.

Pues, Ryo tenía que buscar unos muebles y tus padres se quedaron en la heladería, así que me pidieron que te viniera a recoger – Ambas se suben al auto.

Los 45 minutos que duro el viaje de Tokio a Shizuoka, fue muy rápido. Al llegar a su casa, Sanae llama a sus padres sin tener respuesta, pero al avanzar un poco más ve una sombra por lo que decide ir a ver quién era.

Sorpresa- Gritan todos.

No lo podía creer toda su familia y amigos estaban ahí.

Bienvenida - La abraza su madre.

No lo puedo creer, en verdad me sorprendieron – Sanae comenzó a abrazar a todos.

La fiesta iba muy bien, Sanae hablo con varios de sus amigos, de los cuales no veía desde hace tiempo como Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki. Ella Bailo, rio y comió, fue la mejor fiesta que haya tenido, pero ya era un poco tarde y todos tenían que irse a sus casas y Sanae estaba cansada por el viaje.

¿Sanae, puedo pedirte un favor?, mañana viene Tsubasa de España y pensaba en hacerle una parrillada aprovechando que todos están aquí, ¿Te gustaría venir? – Natsuko le pregunto aun sabiendo su respuesta.

Claro que estaré allá – Le sonríe Sanae.

Muchas gracias, te veo mañana – Se despide la señora Ozora.

Después de tanto tiempo estaría de frente Tsubasa. Desde hace más de 4 años que no lo veía, y aunque vivían en el mismo continente no sabía nada de él, pero nunca lo dejo de querer a pesar de que se separaron hace tanto. Ambos tenían una historia juntos, ella lo amaba, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, lo que no sabía si él aun sentía lo mismo, y tampoco sabía si al volverla a ver ese sentimiento renacería otra vez en él. Tenía que guardar compostura cuando estuvieran frente de el uno del otro, y por lo que intuía mañana seria un día muy largo para ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Volverte A Ver**

El despertador fue callado por la suave mano de Sanae, se sorprendió al ver que el reloj marcaba las 10:20 a.m. Se estiro rápidamente para alistarse, tenía que llegar temprano para ayudar a organizar todo y preparar algunas brochetas dulces de postre para la parrillada.

Buenos días – Saluda Sanae mientras entra a la cocina - ¿Mamá tienes palillos largos, fresas, harina para hornear, chocolate blanco, negro y para derretir?, voy a preparar unas brochetas dulces que le gustan a Tsubasa para la reunión.

No tengo nada de eso, tu padre y tu hermano se lo comen todo, ¿Por qué no llamas a Yukari o a Kumi y van al supermercado? – Le da la idea su madre.

Iré sola, ellas están ocupadas, a Yukari le toca hacer la ensalada y a Kumi las salsas.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunta su mamá.

No, con que me ayudes tengo suficiente – Sanae le guiña el ojo – Voy a ir a buscar mi bolso y me voy.

Está bien, ve con cuidado – Le grita.

Sanae se subió a su antiguo auto, y literalmente corrió a comprar las cosas, el tiempo se pasaba rápido y tenía que hacer más de 50 brochetas para todos.

Al llegar al mercado, toma el carrito, escoge los ingredientes que necesita, paga y se dirige hacia su casa para cocinar.

Ya estando allá, Sanae y su madre comienzan a preparar las brochetas.

Bueno, ya están listas – La señora Nakazawa metía las brochetas al auto – Espero que la nevera de Natsuko tenga espacio o si no se van a derretir. Y ojala no pasemos vergüenza al llegar en auto estando la casa tan cerca.

Eso no va a pasar, y si no vamos en auto el sol arruinaría las brochetas. Y si todo está listo ya vámonos – El auto comienza andar.

**Aeropuerto de Tokio**

Tsubasa salía del aeropuerto para encontrarse con Genzo y Taro, y al verlo estos comienzan a gritar haciendo que todos los volteen a ver.

Definitivamente ustedes no cambian – Les abraza Tsubasa.

¡Claro que no! – Grita Genzo – Amigo vámonos a Shizuoka, tu mamá te preparo una parrillada de bienvenida.

Ya estando en el auto los chicos se ponen al corriente de sus vidas.

Oye Tsubasa, ¿Sabes quién está aquí en Japón? – Taro le da una palmada en el hombro.

¿Quién? – Pregunta curioso Tsubasa.

Sanae – Responden Taro y Genzo a la vez.

¿Estaba escuchando bien?, Sanae estaba en Japón, no lo podía creer, por fin la vería, estaba en Shock y feliz a la vez al saber que la encontraría.

¿Enserio?, Y ¿Cuándo llego?- Tsubasa tenía que saberlo.

Llego ayer en la tarde, estuvimos en la fiesta que le hicieron sus padres – Recuerda Taro.

Y esta muy linda – Le confiesa Genzo.

Te quiero recordar que ella fue mi novia – Tsubasa estaba molesto con él.

Te dije la verdad, esta preciosa – Genzo tenía ganas de molestar a su amigo, ya que nunca lo había visto celoso – Si tu y ella nunca hubieran tenido nada yo saldría con ella.

No me tientes amigo – Tsubasa lo quería golpear.

Cuando ya todos llegan, Natsuko Ozora junto con Sanae y su madre comienzan colocar las hamburguesas, las salchichas y demás carnes en la parrilla antes que Tsubasa llegue.

Hola a todos – Tsubasa se encuentra parado en la puerta del patio.

Tsubasa, llegaste – Natsuko corre a abrazar a su hijo.

Tsubasa al ver a Sanae aparta suavemente a su madre para acercarse a ella, pero es apartado por su hermano menor.

Hermano ven a ver el balón que tengo - Daichi lo jala de la mano.

Después de que Tsubasa ve el balón de Daichi, se dirige donde se encontraba Sanae sirviendo la comida.

Hola – Saluda Tsubasa.

Hola Tsubasa, ¿Quieres comer algo? – Sanae le sirve una salchicha- Hice las brochetas que tanto te gustan.

Gracias – Tsubasa no deja de mirarla.

Sanae, por que no descansas un rato, yo me encargo de lo demás – Natsuko le quita el plato de la mano.

¿Quieres comer conmigo? – Le invita Tsubasa.

Si – Sanae no podía resistirse.

Sanae y Tsubasa comen en una mesa un poco alejada de todos, él quería estar solo con ella, tenerla cerca y hablarle sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Te agradezco que le hayas ayudado a mi mamá con la parrillada – Le agradece Tsubasa.

No te preocupes, para mí fue un placer. Voy a ir a buscar algunas brochetas – Pero Sanae ni siquiera pudo alcanzar a moverse cuando la mamá de Tsubasa ya las tenía en la mesa.

Aquí están – Natsuko pone las brochetas en la mesa – Haz trabajado mucho Sanae, te mereces un descanso. Además tu y Tsubasa tienen mucho por hablar – Natsuko estaba al pendiente de ambos chicos, no quería que ninguno de los se moviera, aun más sabiendo que ambos se seguían queriendo.

Durante toda la parrillada, Tsubasa y Sanae se sentían a gusto uno con el otro, ya que se la pasaban hablando de cómo les había ido en sus respectivas carreras. Sanae no evita mirarlo, estaba realmente guapo y varonil, y por su parte Tsubasa tampoco dejaba de mirarla, se veía increíblemente hermosa y femenina.

La parrillada había finalizado con éxito, ya no había nadie en la casa excepto los padres de Tsubasa, su hermano, él y Sanae.

la parrillada estuvo espectacular, gracias por invitarme. Nos vemos mañana – Se despide Sanae.

Te acompaño – Tsubasa se levanta de la mesa en donde se encontraba con su padre.

Está bien – Sanae abre la puerta.

Ambos se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Sanae.

Gracias por traerme a casa Tsubasa.

No te preocupes, sabes que no es problema para mí.

Sanae se inclina hacia él y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Enserio te lo agradezco – Le susurra en el oido Sanae – Que descanses – Entra a su casa dejando a Tsubasa muy feliz por ese beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi Proposición**

**Varios días después**

Los chicos se encontraban jugando un partido de futbol en una cancha local, mientras que las chicas que se encargaban de apoyarlos, entre estas se encontraba Sanae.

Vamos chicos – Le apoyaba Sanae.

Sanae le encantaba apoyar a su equipo y más a Tsubasa. Se veía que este había madurado en todos los aspectos, y eso le encantaba. Pero al verlo no evitaba en pensar en su Inseminación, ya que cuando se encontraba escogiendo el donante de esperma busco a uno que tuviera las mismas características de Tsubasa, ella quería que su hijo se pareciera a él, ¿Pero porque lo hizo?, ¿Tan enamorada estaba de él que hasta para tomar sus propias decisiones tenía que estar él en presente en su mente?, y desde que lo volvió a ver su obsesión por quedar embarazada regreso y eso la asustaba.

¿Sera que Tsubasa tal vez quiera darme un bebé? – Sanae no lo dejaba de mirar.

El partido ya había terminado, y por lo tanto todos se dirigían a sus casas.

¿Tsubasa podemos hablar? – Sanae se encontraba detrás de él – Aquí cerca hay un buen restaurante, así tendremos más privacidad.

Por supuesto – Tsubasa tomaba su mochila.

Con la afirmativa de Tsubasa, ambos se suben al auto para dirigirse a un restaurante cercano.

Ya estando en una mesa, Sanae batallaba en proponerle a Tsubasa tal cosa, parecía una idea loca y descabellada para cualquiera, pero para ella era algo tan necesario como respirar.

Tsubasa, yo quería pedirte algo – Su nerviosismo la delataba.

Sabes que me puedes pedir lo que tú quieras – Le sonríe Tsubasa.

Quiero que seas el papá de mi bebé – Disparo Sanae.

¿Qué? – Él no lo podía creer, ¿Sus oídos lo estaba engañando?, ¿Acaso Sanae le había pedido lo que creía que le había pedido? – Sanae me perdonaras, pero no entiendo nada.

No es algo que tengas que entender, solo quiero que me embaraces, no tienes que responder por él, solo tienes que hacerlo y ya. Hasta voy hablar con uno de mis abogados para que haga un contrato en el que especifique que solo me embarazaras y nada más, y lo haré si me dices que sí.

¿Pero por que yo? – Él aun no entendía nada.

Tienes las características que quiero para mi hijo.

Estas joven, ¿Porqué lo quieres hacer?.

Porque hace 5 meses me hice una Inseminación Artificial, mi médico y yo lo habíamos planeado todo, él me dijo que sería un procedimiento muy doloroso ya que no habría anestesia, a mi no me importo así que lo hice, después de pasar por ese terrible dolor del procedimiento estuve en casa descansando, pero 3 días después sufrí un aborto espontaneo, las cosas no salieron como estuvo planeado el ovulo no se implanto bien y mi útero lo expulso. Fue muy doloroso para mí, tanto que ni mi mamá lo sabe – Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos - No quería volver a pasar por todo esto, quiero quedar embarazada sin tener que preocuparme por sufrir un aborto otra vez, por lo que me olvide que hacerme otra Inseminación, pero al verte vi la posibilidad de quedar encinta sin tener que temer a nada.

No sé qué decirte – Tsubasa estaba realmente sorprendido.

No te pido que me respondas enseguida, solo quiero que lo pienses, estaré aquí por 4 meses así que hay tiempo. Y por ahora solo vamos a pensar en que vamos a comer porque yo tengo hambre – Sanae comenzó a reír.

Sanae lo pensare.

Gracias Tsubasa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Contrato**

**Una semana después**

Ya había pasado una semana, y Tsubasa aun no sacaba de su mente la proposición que le hizo Sanae, ella quería que él fuera el padre su bebé pero sin ningún compromiso, y eso era algo que no entendía, si ella le hubiera propuesto que fueran amantes o amigos con derecho él hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo, pero ella quería criarlo por si sola sin que él hiciera parte de la vida de ninguno de los dos. Y no sabía si permitirlo, su hijo crecería sin un padre y eso sería muy doloroso para él o ella cuando creciera y Tsubasa sabia de eso, él creció sin padre durante mucho tiempo. Y según lo que sabía ella era una mujer independiente, famosa y exitosa en el mundo de los negocios, tal vez por esta razón ella cree que necesita tener un bebé, y por eso se hizo esa Inseminación la cual salió mal. Él sentía una gran compasión hacia ella.

Esta es la segunda decisión más difícil que tengo que tomar entorno a tu vida Sanae – Suspira Tsubasa – Creo que es hora de dar mi respuesta – Tsubasa se dirige a casa de Sanae.

**Casa de Sanae**

Sanae se encontraba en la sala de su casa pensando en Tsubasa, ella quería que él le diera su respuesta ya fuese buena o mala, estaba muy ansiosa por saberlo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y Sanae abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa era Tsubasa.

Tsubasa, tenía más de una semana sin verte- Sanae estaba sorprendida – Porque no pasas- Lo invita a entrar.

Gracias. Sanae yo te vine a dar mi respuesta, la cual es que si lo hare, llama a tu abogado y haz que haga el contrato – Su cara estaba seria.

Ella no tenia por que preguntarle, su cara lo decía todo.

Gracias Tsubasa – Lo abraza – Pero hay que esperar dentro de una semana cuando el contrato esté listo, después de que lo firmes intentaremos que quede embarazada.

Esta no podía creer su buena suerte, Tsubasa le había dicho que si, por fin tendría lo que siempre quiso sin ningún riesgo. Por su parte Tsubasa lo haría por que la amaba y no quería que ella sufriera más.

**Una semana después**

Sanae se encontraba en la habitación de Tsubasa dándole el contrato que su abogado había redactado solo para esa ocasión. Habría condiciones como Sanae le había dicho. Él no tendría poder sobre el bebé.

Tsubasa se encontraba indeciso entre firmar sí o no, pero él le había prometido a Sanae hacerlo así que lo hizo.

Espero que todo esté listo – Tsubasa le da el contrato.

Lo está – Sanae lo guarde en un folder para dárselo otra vez a su abogado.

Sanae se sienta al lado de Tsubasa comienza a acariciarlo y besarlo apasionadamente en la boca.

Espera Sanae – Tsubasa la aparta de él.

¿Qué pasa? – Sanae estaba confundida.

Sé que no estoy en condiciones de imponer nada, pero no me gustaría hacerlo de esta manera – Suspira – Es un poco fría, que tal sin salimos esta noche, un amigo de la familia de Genzo tiene un restaurante y después de comer vamos a una discoteca, y así habrá una mejor atmosfera ¿Te parece?.

Está bien – No puso objeción, lo entendía.

Te voy a buscar a tu casa a las 8 p.m.

Un rato más tarde Sanae se va a su casa.

Ya eran las 8 p.m, Sanae se encontraba ya lista. Por lo que él le dijo irían a cenar y después a una discoteca, por lo que Sanae no ceno.

¡Sanae, te busca Tsubasa! – Aviso su madre.

Sanae bajo con rapidez las escaleras para ver a Tsubasa. Al verlo se quedo sorprendida, él estaba vestido con un traje de pantalón y chaqueta negra y camisa blanca, se veía guapo. Tsubasa quedo extasiado a ver a Sanae la cual llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas negro, estaba bella.

¿Nos vamos? – Tsubasa le da la mano.

Claro – Sonríe – Mamá ya me voy, y por favor no me esperes despierta – Sanae cierra la puerta.

Ya estando en el restaurante, ambos ordenan.

Esta muy lindo – Sanae mira alrededor.

Lo está, con razón que Genzo viene tanto – Tsubasa la imita.

El mesero trae su comida, y sin perder tiempo comienzan a comer.

La comida está muy bien – Sanae probo su ensalada.

Tienes razón – La mira a los ojos.

Después de comer se dirigen a la discoteca a pasar un rato de diversión.

Ambos chicos se sientan en un rincón a hablar y bailar.

¿Champaña? – Sanae ve la botella en la mesa.

¿No te gusta? – La sienta junto a él.

Entre trago y trago, comienzan a besarse y acariciase.

¿Nos vamos? – Tsubasa le besa la mejilla.

Si – Susurra Sanae.

Para la suerte de ambos a media cuadra de la discoteca había un hotel y sin chistar ambos entraron.

Antes de entrar a la habitación ambos se besan en la puerta de esta.

Ya entremos – Sanae lleva a Tsubasa dentro de la habitación.

**Un mes después**

Sanae se encuentra en su cuarto junto con Tsubasa. Desde la noche de la discoteca siguieron viéndose para estar juntos.

¿Qué crees que digan los resultados? – Tsubasa estaba un poco nervioso.

Y si él estaba nervioso Sanae lo estaba aun más.

Vamos a saberlo – La castaña abre el sobre para saber el resultado.

¿Qué es? – Pregunta al ver a Sanae estática.

Positivo – Ella estaba realmente feliz – Gracias Tsubasa – Lo abraza.

Este solo se dedica a sonreírle.

¿Cuándo le dirás a tu madre que estas embarazada? – Él toma los exámenes clínicos para verlos.

No lo sé –Se sienta en la cama – Pero por ahora no lo hare, esperare un poco más, ya que también tengo que confesarle lo de mi Inseminación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Acláramelo**

Sanae se encontraba en su habitación mirando su vientre en el espejo.

Aun no se me nota nada – Sanae sentía curiosidad por saber cuánto había crecido su vientre, pero aun no se notaba nada ya que apenas tenía solo 1 mes de embarazo – Tal vez el mes que viene me crecerá – Sonríe, se retira del espejo y se viste para bajar hacia la cocina en donde la esperaban su madre y Yukari.

Ya estando en la cocina Sanae y Yukari comienzan a ponerse los delantales para preparar unos rollos de carne para el cumpleaños de su padre, el cual se celebraría esa tarde en la casa de Sanae.

Bueno, ya están todos los ingredientes vamos a coci… - Sanae comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada.

¿Estás bien? - Pregunta Yukari al verla estática y con sus manos apoyadas fuertemente en el mesón de la cocina.

Si lo estoy – Sonríe – Ahora sí, cocinemos.

Rato después llega la mamá de Sanae con las salsas para marinar la carne y para los pasabocas que darían en la fiesta.

Esta salsa huelen delicioso Señora Nakazawa. Sanae ven a olerlas – La jala del brazo hacia ella.

Está bien Yukari lo hare – Pero al oler la salsa que se encontraban en la olla siente nauseas y rápidamente retira su nariz para vomitar en el piso.

Aquí hay servilletas – Yukari se las pasa a Sanae.

Sanae no será que tu estas…. ¿Tu estas embarazada? – Su madre pregunta casi por experiencia que por curiosidad.

Sanae tenía que responderle a su madre con la verdad, ya que en oportunidades anteriores no lo había hecho.

Si lo estoy – Sanae termina de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta.

Al contrario de la reacción que esperaba de su madre esta solo suspira y cruza los brazos.

¿Te hiciste otra Inseminación? – Presa de su sorpresa Yukari pregunta sin pensar. Pero al ver la cara de susto de Sanae y la rabia y sorpresa de la madre de esta, cierra su boca con las manos.

¡De que Inseminación está hablando Yukari! – Grita molesta su madre. - ¡Respóndeme Sanae! – Toma a Sanae del brazo bruscamente haciendo que quedaran mirándose fijamente.

Señora Nakazawa por favor cálmese, Sanae está embarazada, ya no puede tratarla de manera tan fuerte – Yukari las separa.

Hubo un gran silencio, Sanae se encontraba con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados si como de una niña pequeña se tratasen.

No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esto, a mí que soy tu madre – Comienza a llorar y se dirige a su habitación.

Sanae va detrás de ella, pero Yukari la toma del brazo.

Sanae lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso delante de tu madre, estaba sorprendida – Yukari se sentía muy nerviosa, ya que temía haber causado un gran problema entre madre e hija.

No te preocupes, hablamos de eso después – Se suelta de su amiga y va hacia el cuarto de su madre.

Ya estando enfrente de este Sanae toma valentía y entra.

Mamá por favor no te pongas así – Se sienta a su lado.

¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? Me ocultaste que te habías Inseminado – Se seca las lagrimas - ¿ Ese bebé es producto de la Inseminación que te hiciste?.

No lo es, me hice esa Inseminación hace 6 meses y lo perdí – Suspira tristemente.

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Intentaba comprender el nuevo y raro comportamiento de su hija de ocultarle todo. – Yukari lo sabe.

Es doloroso para mí, no quería ni quiero hablar eso y lo perdí a los 3 días de la Inseminación. Y Yukari lo sabe, por que llego a Francia unos días antes de hacérmela – La mira de frente – Le pedí que no dijera nada porque yo tenía que hacerlo no ella, y buscaba el valor de hacerlo, pero las cosas no salieron como quería y lo supiste antes de tiempo. Y mi actual embarazo no es producto de otra Inseminación sino de una relación sexual con un hombre, tengo 1 mes de gestación.

¿Quién es el padre?

Tsubasa Ozora – Afirma con la cabeza suavemente varias veces.

Ni siquiera sé porque pregunto – Sonríe levemente.

¿Por qué dices esos? – Sanae no entendía por qué su madre le dijo eso.

Hija es obvio, ¿Acaso no lo ves?- Vuelve a sonreír – Tú no puedes vivir sin él, y él no puede vivir sin ti, además sabia que algún día terminarías embarazada o casada con él, pero no acerté con el matrimonio pero si con el embarazo. Y no tengo que recordarte que hace 4 años te fuiste para Francia y hace 4 años lo que tenían juntos termino.

Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso entre nosotros, con él tengo mucha confianza – Sonríe avergonzada. – Y no somos pareja.

¿No son pareja? Entonces se acostaron por hacerlo, el bebé es un accidente – Si su día había tenido sorpresas esta era la mayor.

Mamá no lo somos, así que él no tiene que hacerse cargo de mi – Se levanta y se coloca enfrente de su madre – Y el bebé no es un accidente. Y te pido que dejemos este asunto hasta aquí, ya soy una mujer, tengo un trabajo exitoso y estable, al bebé no le faltara nada – Se toca el vientre.

Tienes razón, pero eso no me quita el derecho de estar molesta –También se levanta de la cama.

Lo sé, y tienes toda la razón de estarlo, pero esto es algo que me compete a mí y lo resolveré, tengo 8 meses para hacerlo. Y hablando de hacerlo bajemos a la cocina, Yukari tiene ya rato de estar esperándonos para terminar de hacer la comida – Ríe la castaña.

Al ver a las 2 entrar en las cocina tranquilas y sonrientes Yukari siente un gran alivio.

Se nos hace tarde señoritas – La futura abuela se coloca al frente del la estufa al terminar de cocinar las salsas y la carne.

Mamá, por favor no se lo digas a Papá yo lo hare - Le da un plato con verduras.

Hazlo rápido – Le recibe el plato.

Mientras cocinaban, Sanae le cuenta a Yukari todo acerca de su embarazo y que el padre es Tsubasa.

La Fiesta da comienzo y los invitados ya se hacen en casa de la Familia Nakazawa disfrutando de la compañía de otros y la comida, pero hay una sola persona que no lo disfruta, y es la madre de Sanae, desde que se entero de que su única hija estaba embarazada y que prácticamente criaría sola al bebé no le agrado del todo por lo que decidió buscar al padre de su nieto y hablar con él.

Hola Tsubasa – Saluda seriamente.

Como esta señora Nakazawa – Le devuelve el saludo más amablemente.

Podemos hablar en privado, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, es acerca de una persona que nos interesa a ambos.

Al saber de quién se refería era de Sanae, Tsubasa se despide de Genzo, Taro y su madre y se va hablar con la madre de Sanae.

Ya estando en el cuarto, las cosas se ponen tensas.

Ya sé que mi hija está embarazada y que tú eres su padre. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Tu estas qué?**

Vamos Tsubasa, di algo – La señora Nakazawa quería que le respondiera algo, ya que este había enmudecido cuando le dijo que sabía acerca del embarazo de Sanae y de que él era el padre.

Esto parecía muerte súbita, Tsubasa tenía que pensar en algo, no podría decirle a la mamá de Sanae que él solo embarazo a su hija por medio de un contrato y no tendría participación en la vida de Sanae y tampoco en la del bebé.

Sé que Sanae está embarazada, ella me lo dijo hace poco, y estoy muy feliz por ese embarazo. Pero las cosas entre ambos se pusieron algo tensas, y no sé si será por las hormonas del embarazo pero Sanae no me quiere ni ver, y no puedo obligarla a que lo haga – Mintió el futbolista.

Así que mi hija no quiere verte, y tú haces lo que ella te dice – La mujer lo mira con cara cómica al ver como su hija podría manejar al chico – Creo que deberías estar con ella, cuando una mujer está embarazada siempre debe estar acompañada. Y no dejes que Sanae te domine – Le pone la mano en el hombro y se dirige a la fiesta.

Ufff – El chico se sentía aliviado, ahora falta que Sanae supiera lo que él le había dicho a su madre.

Y sin perder tiempo Tsubasa busca a Sanae, y le comenta lo que paso con su mamá, así ella sabría cómo responder cuando su madre la llegase a interrogar.

La fiesta de cumpleaños del Señor Nakazawa había terminado, por lo que entre Sanae, Yukari, la Señora Nakazawa, Kumi y hasta el mismo cumpleañero recogían un poco la casa. Sanae miraba insistente a su padre, no sabía si decirle ahora lo de su embarazo y esperar más adelante, no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de que su padre era un hombre tranquilo y reservado, desconocía cuál sería su reacción.

Deberías hablar con tu padre ahora – Yukari le entrega el pastel a medio comer que quedo.

Sabes que no debo ponerme ansiosa, eso le hace daño al bebé – La castaña se molesta un poco.

Y no crees que esconderle a tu papá que estas embarazada ahora no le hará daño, y no estoy buscando ponerte ansiosa, solo no cometas el mismo error que con tu mamá. Mejor ve, él merece saber la verdad – Yukari le quita el pastel, y le señala a su padre.

Sin decir ni una palabra, esta se dirige hacia su padre. Era ahora o nunca, ella debía decírselo, si esperaba más seria peor.

Hola papá – Sanae casi tiembla.

Hola amor - Le sonríe.

Tengo algo que decirte, estoy embarazada – El nerviosismo la hizo dispararse.

El futuro abuelo quedo pasmado ante la confesión de su hija.

Papá por favor dime algo – La chica quería alguna respuesta, no le importaba que fuera mala.

¿Estas feliz con esto? – La toma de las manos – Porque si tú lo estás yo también lo estoy.

Lo estoy – Sonríe – Quiero a este bebé con todas mis fuerzas – Se toca el vientre.

Entonces estaré feliz de ser abuelo – La besa.

Te amo – Papi – Sanae comienza a llorar.

No llores, eso es malo para el bebé – Le seca las lágrimas – Y yo también te amo. Y debemos hablar, quiero saber quién es el padre de mi nieto.

Mientras recogían, Sanae le contaba que Tsubasa es el papá del bebé.

**Una semana después **

Sanae dio la noticia de su embarazo, aunque no revelo quien era el padre. Todos especulaban que era un Francés, pero solo Sanae, Yukari, Tsubasa y los padres de Sanae sabían la verdad.

La chica se encontraba recogiendo algo de ropa, ya que tenía que volver a Francia a resolver algunos asuntos pendientes que dejo en su trabajo ya que tenía que informarles a sus jefes que estaba embarazada y de paso se daría cuenta de su apartamento.

Ya estoy lista – Sanae baja con las maletas.

No sé porque quieres viajar, deberías quedarte aquí, además no es bueno que hagas ese viaje tan largo. Los 3 primeros meses son muy importantes, no quiero que te pase nada – La Señora Nakazawa se muestra muy preocupada.

Mamá, hable con mi Ginecólogo y me dijo que puedo hacer el viaje de manera normal. Además apenas voy a cumplir 2 meses, no me pasara nada, y por favor quédate tranquila – Intenta tranquilizarla.

Se no hace tarde amor – Le recuerda su padre.

Sanae le da un beso a su madre y se dirige hacia el aeropuerto. Mientras el avión llegaba Sanae hablaba con su padre de cómo sería el bebé, si sería niña o niño… En fin, todo era cerca del futuro bebé Nakazawa. Al llegar el avión, de igual manera que hizo con su mamá Sanae se despide de su padre y se monta al avión para volver hacia su amada Francia.

**Paris, Francia **

Sanae llego a la ciudad que la acogió muy feliz, ya que a pesar de que estaba de vacaciones le hacía falta Paris, y más su amiga y asistente Marie.

Sanae por fin llegaste – Marie corre a saludarla.

Marie que gusto volver a verte – La abraza – No sabes la falta que me hiciste.

Igualmente, espero que durante estos días nos pongamos al día, y de paso con el trabajo tenemos mucho que hacer – La toma de las manos.

Si, Marie tengo algo que decirte, yo estoy embarazada.


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Porque Nos Haces Esto Sanae?**

¡Oh por Dios! – Marie sí que estaba sorprendida – ¿Es otra inseminación?, ¿Cuándo paso? – Parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir gracias a la noticia que su amiga y jefa le dio.

No es otra inseminación, y voy a cumplir los 2 meses en una semana – Le explicaba muy tranquilamente – Y el papá…. Pues es Tsubasa Ozora.

¿El futbolista del Barcelona? – Marie se desoriento al escuchar ese nombre – ¿De dónde lo conoces? – Ambas comenzaron a caminar para buscar la maleta de Sanae.

Él es un amigo de la infancia y fue mi ex-novio – Le aclara la futura mamá.

Entonces, ¿Están juntos? – Marie toma la maleta para dirigirse al auto.

No – Sanae abre la maletera – Solo lo hicimos varias noches y me embarace, así de fácil – Suspira – Además, ahora lo menos importante es mi embarazo, tengo que ir hablar con los jefes y de paso darles la bella noticia que voy a tener un bebé – La chica se toca el vientre y hace una sonrisa torcida.

Y sin decir una sola palabra, ambas chicas se dirigen al apartamento de Sanae para que esta descansara y de paso se alistara para ir a la empresa.

**Shizuoka, Japón**

Tsubasa se encontraba en el patio de su casa junto con Genzo y Taro, los 2 últimos chicos decidieron pasar una tarde con su amigo para acompañarlo y de paso saber qué es lo que en su mente pasa, ya que últimamente se comporta de manera algo rara.

No sabía que Sanae estaba embarazada – Genzo intenta poner tema de conversación – Estoy sorprendido, aunque le gano a más de uno – Comienza a reír.

Tienes razón, la mayoría de nosotros está a punto de llegar a los 30 y no hemos sido capaz de formar una familia – El castaño se cruza de brazos – Yo moriría por saber quién es papá, aunque por lo que he escuchado es un Francés – Se lleva la cerveza a la boca.

Pero entre los comentarios de los chicos la voz de Tsubasa no se hacía sonar, este se encontraba realmente distraído, estaba mirando hacia la nada.

No es ningún Francés, yo fui quien embarazo a Sanae – Aun sigue con la mirada fija hacia la nada, no se da cuenta de la cara que ponen sus 2 amigos.

¿Qué? – Taro mira a Genzo el cual se encuentra mudo.

¡Claro que eres tú! – El portero se levanta de la silla – Sanae y tu estuvieron saliendo, y era obvio que ella saliera embarazada – Termina de manera triunfante.

¿Pero porque Sanae no dijo que tú eras el papá? – Taro no entendía el porqué de esconder que Tsubasa era el papá.

Sanae no quiere saber nada de mi – El mayor de los Ozora voltea a ver a sus amigos – Ella solo quiere estar sola con el bebé y excluirme de todo – Baja la cabeza para que sus amigos y compañeros de equipo no vean sus tristeza.

Ambos chicos deciden callar, ya que al ver la reacción de su amigo prefieren ser prudentes y callar.

**Paris, Francia. **

Sanae se encontraba en su oficina esperando que Marie le avisara para que pudiera ir hablar con sus jefes.

Deberías calmarte, que estés ansiosa no te hará bien ni a ti ni al bebé - Se dice para sí misma.

Sanae, te esperan – Marie le avisa.

Parecía que su corazón iba a salir del pecho, la respuesta que darían sus jefes antes su embarazo decidiría como seria su economía, y ella no podía darse el lujo de estar desempleada o tener un sueldo menor estando embarazada. Solo le pedía al que todo saliera bien.

Sanae Nakazawa, a que debemos tu visita – La saluda la Vice-Presidente de la compañía.

Vengo hablar con ustedes acerca de algo que es muy importante – La castaña intenta tranquilizarte.

Debe serlo, ya que interrumpiste tus vacaciones solo para hablar con nosotros – Ahora quien hablaba era el jefe de recursos humanos.

Lo es, yo estoy embarazada – Los nervios se le pusieron a mil.

Bueno, eso era algo que no esperábamos – La mujer suspira – ¿Quieres renunciar? – La miro fijamente.

¡No! Yo quiero seguir con mi trabajo, lo amo – Sanae decide ser sincera, ella amaba su trabajo, era por lo que había estudiado.

Si quieres seguir trabajando para nosotros está bien, ya que eres una de las mejores empleadas que hemos tenido y no podemos de darnos el lujo de dejarte ir – Sonríe el hombre.

Así que podre seguir con mi empleo, y tendré mi sueldo normal – Sentía que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo.

Claro que si – Le responden ambos jefes.

Se sentía feliz, seguiría con su trabajo y podía mantearse durante el embarazo y comprar las cosas del bebé sin ningún problema.

Durante esos los días que estuvo el Francia, Sanae arreglo algunos asuntos en la empresa y de paso arreglo un poco su casa para que durante su embarazo no tuviera que arreglar nada y solo descansar. Con ayuda de Marie desocupo la habitación continua a la suya, la cual sería para cuando el bebé naciera.

Pero como lo que comienza acaba Sanae volvió hacia a Japón para terminar sus vacaciones.

**Shiozuka, Japón.**

**Un mes después.**

Ya había pasado un mes, y Sanae ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo. La futura mamá no podía estar más feliz, su embarazo iba muy, y ni hablar del bebé el cual crecía sanamente.

Por fin se me ve la barriga - Sanae se encontraba ante su espejo admirando su abultada barriguita – Te amo bebé – Acaricia su vientre y sonríe.

Pero no era felicidad para todos, bueno no era felicidad para una sola persona y ese era Tsubasa Ozora, el cual se la pasaba triste, sombrío y sin energías, era todo lo opuesto a lo que solía hacer. Se sentía tan mal por no estar con Sanae y disfrutar del embarazo como lo haría cualquier hombre. Él quería ir con ella a las citas médicas para ver como crecía su pequeño o pequeña, llevar a comer a Sanae, elegir los muebles para la habitación y acariciar su vientre y hablarle al bebé las veces que quisiera, pero lo único que había conseguido era ser un simple donador de esperma el cual se desaparece de la vida de Sanae, cuando la veía solo la saludaba ya que ella no le permitía más de ahí. Le dolía la indiferencia de ella, y gracias a sus actos se había arrepentido de haber firmado ese contrato y de hacer las cosas sin pensar, él creía que solo tenía que embarazar a Sanae y hacerla feliz, que podía vivir sin saber de la existencia de ese niño o niña y que si alguna vez lo o la vería solo ignoraría su existencia…. Pero se equivocó.

Sí que creces rápido – Tsubasa miraba con alegría las ecografías que secretamente la mamá de Sanae le enviaba cada vez que ella iba a su chequeo médico – Te quiero bebé – Las mira por última vez para bajar a ayudar a su madre con las bolsas del mercado.

Acabo de ver a Sanae en el mercado, estaba con su hermano menor comprando ingredientes para hacer pizza casera – Le entrega una bolsa – Se veía tan linda, tenía una blusa ceñida al cuerpo, se le veía tan tierna la barriga – Sonríe la mujer al recordar a la muchacha.

Pero en vez de encontrar una respuesta de su hijo solo encontró que este tenía la cabeza hacia al piso.

¿Tsubasa que te pasa? Ya me estas preocupando mucho, ya no sales, te la pasas triste – Natsuko quería saber que le pasaba a su hijo.

Mama, soy el papá del bebé de Sanae – El joven la mira fijamente – Y ella y yo tenemos un contrato en el que solo debo embarazarla y más nada – Le confiesa el futbolista a su madre.

Eso no puede ser, ¿hijo que hiciste? – Su madre se acerca a él – Sanae no nos puede hacer esto – La mujer se dirige hacia la puerta.

¿Mamá para dónde vas? – El chico intenta frenarla.

Déjame ir, tengo que hablar con ella – Y sin esperar más se dirige hacia la casa de la familia Nakazawa.

Al llegar a la casa de Sanae, son recibidos por la madre de la chica.

Natsuko y Tsubasa, que gusto verlos aquí – La mujer estaba feliz de verlos.

Hola, venimos hablar con Sanae – Le informa Natsuko – Además, ya debes saber para qué es, quiero hablar con ella acerca del contrato que tiene con Tsubasa, no me siento feliz sabiendo que tendré un nieto y que estuve a punto de no saber de su existencia y mucho menos de que mi hijo haya embarazado a Sanae con un contrato en mano – Se cruza de brazos.

¿Porque le dijiste eso?, ella no sabe nada – Le dice Tsubasa.

¿De qué me están hablando?, yo sé que Tsubasa es el papá del bebé, pero nada acerca de un contrato – Ella no entendía nada - ¡Sanae ven aquí! – La llama furiosa.

Al acercarse hacia las escaleras vio a Tsubasa, a la madre de este y a la suya molesta. Ella sabía que esto no era bueno.

¿Qué paso? – Llega hasta donde están ellos.

Explícame lo del contrato que tienes con Tsubasa – La toma violentamente del brazo.

Mama cálmate por favor – Sanae tenía mucho miedo al ver a su madre tan furiosa.

Cómo pudiste mentirme otra vez, estoy tan decepcionada de ti – Le grita con rabia – Yo solo quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas de aquí, que dirá tu padre cuando se entere que le mentiste – Ahora la toma fuertemente de ambos brazos sin importar las lágrimas de Sanae –¡ Vete que aquí! – La suelta y se dirige hacia arriba.

Sanae no dejaba de llorar, sus brazos le dolían pero su corazón más, y todo era gracias a Tsubasa.

¡Cómo pudiste! – Sanae se acerca a el - ¡Eres un imbécil, yo tenía que decírselo!, ¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio! – Sanae lo golpea violentamente, pero Tsubasa no se mueve.

¡Por Dios Sanae cálmate! – Natsuko la toma de los brazos para apartarla de su hijo – Estas embarazada, no puedes ponerte.

Váyanse de aquí – Sanae aún no deja de llorar.

Lo lamento – Se disculpa Tsubasa, pero lo único que obtiene es que Sanae lo eche de su casa otra vez.

Después de que Tsubasa y se madre se fueron, Sanae empaca sus cosas para irse hacia Francia. Mientras colocaba sus cosas en la maleta, llama a la aerolínea para apartar un tiquete hacia Francia lo más rápido posible.

Mientras esperaba el avión, Sanae se sentía miserable, nunca pensó en nadie más que ella. Ella estuvo a punto de dejar a su hijo sin padre, a Tsubasa sin hijo, a Natsuko sin su nieto y les mintió a sus padres, se sentía tan miserable. De ahora en adelante era ella y su bebé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tsubasa Y Sanae**

**Paris, Francia.**

**5 meses después.**

Sanae se encontraba durmiendo en uno de los sofás de su sala, ya que los últimos 5 meses habían sido muy pesados para ella en el trabajo, y más ayer que tuvo que dejar todo listo en la oficina, su licencia de maternidad comenzaría dentro de 2 días. Se podía decir que ella lo tenía todo planeado, después de que el bebé naciera se pondría al corriente con su trabajo y con ayuda de Marie, así no perdería tiempo.

Poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y en medio de una suave oscuridad que se daba cuando el atardecer pasa al anochecer, pudo visualizar que se encontraba en su apartamento. Con los pocos movimientos que sus 8 meses le permitía, se levanta para irse a cambiar la ropa de trabajo por algo más cómodo para comenzar a organizar las cosas de su pequeño.

La habitación se encontraba decorada con un azul suave, una mecedora, un mueble el cual servía para cambiarlo, gavetas con su ropita, pañaleras y productos para bañarlo.

Todo está precioso – Se acaricia el vientre – Ahora solo falta la cuna – Arrastra la caja que contenía las piezas y las comienza armar todo mientras se encuentra sentada en el piso.

Mientras armaba la cunita de su bebé le entro un poco de nostalgia, como le hubiera gustado que su mamá o tal vez… Tsubasa estuvieran con ella para ayudarla con las cosas del bebé. Pero eso no se podía, así que despejo su mente y continúo con lo que había comenzado.

Al terminar con la cuna, Sanae se dirige hacia la sala para recoger algunos juguetes y regalos que había recibido por el pequeño BabyShower que Marie le había organizado con sus compañeras de trabajo y vecinas. Pero el sonido de la contestadora la hizo detenerse por un momento, y curiosa pero con conocimiento de quien era, activa la contestadora.

_Usted tiene 10 mensajes – _Sanae comienza a escucharlos y anotar algunos, ya que 6 de los 10 venían de su trabajo _– Numero internacional – _Pero al escuchar esto, se debate en vaciar su contestadora o no, así que no lo hace, y decide escuchar el mensaje.

_Sanae, hija por favor contesta, ya tienes 8 meses de embarazo y me preocupa que estés sola. Puedes dar a luz en cualquier momento, yo quiero estar contigo, por favor contéstame – Mensaje finalizado_ – Informa la contestadora.

Ese simple mensaje de su madre hizo que sus defensas bajaran, por lo que se sentó en el sofá y con todas sus fuerzas evito llorar. Este era el primer mensaje que había escuchado de su casa desde que se regresó a Francia, y no porque su mamá no la llamara, sino que ella los borraba todos. Pero hoy, tuvo que escucharla y sentirse triste, hoy. Así que se repuso, borro los demás mensajes que no eran de su trabajo y termino de organizar las cosas de su BabyShower.

**Al día siguiente.**

Sanae se encuentra en su oficina enviando correos y firmando papeles, mientras Marie reorganizaba archivos y una que otra reunión, Sanae debía estar lo más tranquila y ligera posible con respecto a su trabajo.

Sanae – Marie entra a la oficina de la futura mamá – Hay alguien que te quiere ver – Abre la puerta, y quien aparece es nada más y nada menos que Tsubasa Ozora.

Hola – Le saluda el Pelinegro al ver que ella no dice ninguna palabra – Quieres ir a dar un paseo – Le sonríe.

Si – Le afirma.

Al levantarse de su escritorio, Tsubasa no evita fijarse en el atuendo que ella tenía puesto, el cual consistía en un Jean oscuro entallado, un esqueleto blanco, una chaqueta negra, unos tacones de punta negra. No le parecía adecuado para una mujer con un embarazo adelantado.

Es más cómodo de lo que se – Le responde al ver como la miraba – Me colocare mi gabardina y nos vamos.

Está bien - Sonríe.

Al salir de la empresa, toman un taxi ya que Tsubasa no se sentía cómodo si Sanae conducía.

¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunta la castaña.

Hacia la Torre Eiffel – La voltea a ver – La última vez que vine fue hace varios años, a jugar varios partidos con la selección juvenil de Japón aquí en Europa, y lo primero que hice al llegar a Francia fue ir a la Torre Eiffel – La toma de la mano y la mira fijamente – Y ahora 13 años después quiero verla contigo – Le acaricia el rostro.

Al llegar a su destino, ambos suben a la torre y comienzan a admirar la bella vista que esta les ofrece.

Va a hacer un niño – Sanae rompe el silencio – Vamos a tener un varoncito – La chica baja la vista hacia su vientre.

En serio – Tsubasa sonríe alegremente, y con ambas manos acaricia el vientre a Sanae – Estoy muy feliz – La abraza.

Después de estar en la torre por largo rato, la pareja se dirige hacia la casa de la chica.

Me voy a poner algo cómodo y voy hacer la cena – Se dirige hacia su cuarto - ¿Te quedaras aquí o te iras para el aeropuerto? – La chica se detiene en la puerta.

Me iré en la madrugada – Recibe una sonrisa de Sanae.

Pero al salir ya cambiada de su habitación no ve a Tsubasa, así que lo busca por las habitaciones hasta encontrarlo en el cuarto del bebé.

¿Qué te parece? – Lo abraza por la espalda.

Es hermosa – La ubica entre sus brazos – ¿Y eso? - Señala las cajas y juguetes que se encontraban en una esquina.

Son regalos que me dieron mis vecinas y compañeras de trabajo en un BabyShower sorpresa que me hizo Marie – Le aclara.

¿No te importaría si organizo algo mientras haces la cena? – Se dirige hacia la esquina donde están los juguetes, pero al pasar por la cuna se dio cuenta que no estaba muy estable – Y de paso la cuna – Recibe afirmación con la cabeza y una sonrisa de Sanae.

La cena ya estaba lista, por lo que Sanae llama a Tsubasa. Al entrar a la habitación se quedó observando por algunos segundos al futbolista, el cual terminaba de colocar la ropita del bebé en los cajones, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

La cena ya está servida – Se acerca a él – Me gusta como quedaron las cosas del bebé – Le sonríe.

Me alegra, además no podía permitir que el bebé este en un cuarto desordenado – Suspira – Vamos a comer – La toma de la mano.

Al terminar de cenar, se ubican en el sofá para hablar un poco. Sanae se encontraba acostada de espaldas en el torso de Tsubasa mientras él acariciaba su vientre.

Tsubasa, ¿Qué haces aquí? – La chica lo voltea a ver por un instante.

Vine a verte, quería verte, y saber de paso si ya me habías perdonado – Coloca su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

No tengo nada que perdonarte, además la que hizo mal fui yo. No debí haber actuado tan egoísta – Se pega más él – Te debí incluir en mi vida, y más durante el embarazo, tú te lo mereces - Coloca su mano encima de la de él.

Tsubasa no dice nada, solo se encarga de acariciar el vientre de Sanae.

Dentro de unas semanas me iré a Japón para vacaciones de Navidad, deberías ir, así arreglas las cosas con tus padres y de paso nos arreglamos – La abraza.

Después de un rato, ambos se quedan dormidos. Faltando poco para la media noche, Sanae se despierta al sentir ruido.

Ya me voy – Se coloca su chaqueta.

¿Te acompaño? – Se intenta levantar.

Tranquila, yo tomo un taxi, tu solo descansa – Le da un beso en la frente – Nos vemos en Japón – Se dirige hacia la puerta.

Sanae se levanta del sofá, y se va a descansar hacia su habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

**BabyShower**

La navidad se acercaba, al igual que el último mes de embarazo de Sanae. Las cosas en su vida iban de manera normal, a excepción de que ahora tenía más comunicación con Tsubasa, hablaban por teléfono por largas horas y este le hacía una que otra visita. Entre ambos no todo era perfecto, pero si estaba mejorando.

La futura madre de 28 años arreglaba un poco la casa, ya que hace unos minutos se habían ido trabajadores de una compañía que se encarga de equipar las casas para los bebes y niños pequeños con protectores para los tomacorrientes, puertas, y mucho mas.

De un momento a otro comenzó a sentir como su bebé comenzaba a moverse enérgicamente.

- ¿Cómo que ya estas desesperado por salir? – Se mira el vientre y lo acaricia – Pero tienes que esperar un poco, ya que dentro de un mes y tres semanas te conoceré – Sonríe - Así que deja que mami arregle la casa para ti – Cuando iba a tomar la escoba suena su celular – Mira es papi – Contesta.

- Hola linda, ¿Cómo estás? - La saluda coquetamente.

- Bien, pero nuestro bebé no quiere que haga nada, se la pasa moviéndose mucho – Se vuelve a mirar su barriguita ya bastante crecida.

- Me parece bien que no te deje hacer nada, Sanae ya casi tienes 9 meses y parece como si ni siquiera estuvieras embarazada – La regaña – Recuerdas que casi te caes cuando ibas a tomar una lata la alacena, me asusté mucho – La castaña solo echa su cabeza hacia atrás mientras escucha los regaños del papá de su hijo.

- Mira, que este embarazada no significa que tenga que quedarme quieta – Se defiende – Soy una mujer de 28 años a la cual le gusta ser independiente, además Marie viene a ayudarme con las cosas del bebé y con las del apartamento – Ella quería que él entendiera que ella podía cuidarse sola.

- No me gusta que estés sola, y más aun faltando tan poco para que el bebé nazca – Se escucha un suspiro de parte de él - ¿Qué has pensado acerca de viajar a Japón? – Él quería una respuesta definitiva.

- Tsubasa no lo sé… - Ella se encontraba realmente indecisa.

- Ya pasaron casi 6 meses, yo creo que tus padres ya no están molestos – Él no la quería dejarla sola – Dentro de una semana estaré libre, y me gustaría que arreglaras las cosas con tus padres, y más ahora que ambos lo vamos hacer.

- Está bien, me arriesgare – Suspira – Así que iré a buscar el permiso del médico para viajar y el tiquete.

- Por el tiquete no te preocupes, ya lo tengo – Hubo un corto silencio.

- ¡¿Qué? – Sí que estaba sorprendida – Ya lo tenías todo planeado – Concluyo con sorpresa la chica.

- Sabía que no te ibas a negar – Suena triunfante - ¿Nos vemos en una semana aquí en España? – Quería más afirmaciones de su parte.

- Sí, nos vemos dentro de una semana en España –Volvió a suspirar.

Ambos se despidieron cariñosamente. Tsubasa se encontraba feliz, no se cambiaba por nadie. Mientras que Sanae se encontraba algo preocupada, volvería a Japón, y con eso vendría el encontrarse con su familia.

La semana para el viaje paso rápido, Sanae se encontraba junto a Tsubasa en el aeropuerto esperando para subirse en el avión y llegar hacia sus respectivos hogares.

_- El vuelo 3456, con destino a Japón está a punto de abordar_ – Avisa el altoparlante.

- Ya es hora – Tsubasa le da un beso en la mejilla.

El vuelo fue todo un éxito, los futuros padres llegaron sanos y salvos.

- ¡Tsubasa! – Corre su madre a abrazarlo – Sanae… - Natsuko Ozora la mira con una cara de ternura para después abrazarla – Estas preciosa – Acaricia su vientre.

A Sanae no le sorprendía ver a la familia de Tsubasa ahí, ya que ellos sabían que ellos se habían vuelto hacer pareja y que lo del contrato ya se había disuelto.

- Vamos a la casa, a puesto que deben estar cansados – Recogen las maletas.

- Mamá no nos quedaremos en casa – Todos lo voltean a ver – Alquile una casa cerca a la nuestra para Sanae y para mí – Al sentir que todos lo volteaban a ver se sentía como un bicho raro – Ambos queremos privacidad – Concluyo.

- Al menos déjenme prepararles algo de comer, quiero tener el gusto de alimentar a mi nieto y a Sanae – Mira a la chica la cual le sonríe.

Al llegar a Shiozuka, la mamá de Tsubasa les prepara una rica comida casera, y ambos chicos se dirigen hacia la casa que Tsubasa alquilo para ambos. Esta se veía muy linda por fuera y por dentro, su interior ya estaba amueblado y limpio; y ni hablar de su patio el cual era amplio y con hermoso pasto color verde. Y sin contar lo privado que era.

- Es linda - Sonríe la castaña al verla.

- Lo es - Le responde mientras baja las maletas del auto junto con su padre – Bueno vamos a entrar – Abre la puerta.

Sanae esperaba una casa sucia y desordenada, pero en cambio encontró una limpia, ordenada y amueblada.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le gustaba su reacción.

- Sí que pensaste en todo - Lo mira con una media sonrisa mientras coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda.

- Aja – Le da un beso en la frente.

Al llegar a la habitación se preparan para dormir, mañana sería un día muy largo.

- Buenos días – Saluda Tsubasa al llegar a la casa de sus padres.

- Hola – Les saluda Natsuko - ¿Ya comieron? – Toma varios platos.

- Hace poco – Responde Sanae con una sonrisa.

- Pero yo aún tengo hambre – El chico se sentía en la mesa.

- Parece que el embarazo lo está pasando él y no tu – Natsuko le sirve un plato con desayuno a su hijo mayor - ¿Segura que no quieres nada? – Le pregunta a la chica.

- Así estoy bien, además en estos momentos lo que menos me interesa es comer – Se acomoda en la silla – Me siento muy cansada.

- Eso es normal, ya pronto vas a dar a luz - La futura abuela Ozora se muestra muy emocionada - ¿Qué van hacer hoy? – Le da un poco de jugo a Tsubasa.

- Iremos a casas de mis padres – Sanae mira a Tsubasa.

- Espero que todo salga bien – Les sonríe – Cambiando de tema, me encantaría hacerte un BabyShower – Se sienta al lado de ella – Ya que el que te hicieron fue pequeño y fue de sorpresa, a mí me gustaría hacerte uno más organizado y con toda la familia y amigos – Ante la propuesta de Natsuko ambos chicos se miran mutuamente.

Al terminar de comer, Tsubasa y Sane se dirigen a la casa de los padres de ella para arreglar por fin las cosas.

- Hola – Saluda tímidamente la chica.

- Sanae – Su madre la abraza fuertemente – Que bueno que estas aquí – Los hace pasar adentro de la casa.

- Venimos a hablar con ustedes – Interviene Tsubasa – ¿Su esposo esta? – La madre de Sanae asienta y va en busca de su marido.

Cuando ya todos están reunidos, comienzan a hablar acerca de la inseminación de Sanae, de su embarazo y el contrato. Las opiniones eran variadas, pero todas iban a la misma dirección, y esa era la reconciliación de Sanae con su familia.

- Quiero que sepas que te amamos, y que te disculpamos. Eres nuestra hija – Los señores Nakazawa se toman de la mano tiernamente mientras ven a la pareja.

**Una semana después. **

Los días se fueron entre visitas de los amigos de Tsubasa y Sanae, paseos hacia la casa de los abuelos Ozora y comidas.

- Dime qué opinas de este color para los manteles – Natsuko le pasa una tela azul cielo a Sanae.

- Es hermoso, aunque me gustaría que no todo fuera azul – Opina la madre primeriza.

- Podemos mezclarlo con colores como el rosado suave y el verde pastel. Ya que quieres algo que vaya acorde con el día soleado que hará el día del BabyShower – Le dice la organizadora - Bueno, ya todo está concluido, el BabyShower se hará en el patio de la casa en la que están viviendo y el sabor del pastel ya está listo, así que nos vemos dentro de una semana en la fiesta – Se despide la mujer.

- Siempre quise tener una niña, pero termine teniendo 2 hijos, así que siempre soné con ayudar a organizar su boda o un BabyShower – Suspira – Y tú me estás dando la oportunidad del BabyShower, gracias Sanae – La abraza.

**Una semana después.**

El día del tan esperado BabyShower llego, todos los conocidos, familiares y amigos de la familia Ozora y Nakazawa se reunieron para celebrar la pronta llegada de un nuevo integrante a las vidas de Tsubasa y Sanae.

- El día está precioso – La señora Nakazawa no dejaba de admirar el día tan cálido y soleado que hacía.

Cuando ya todos se encontraban en la fiesta, Sanae hace su aparición. Se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido asimétrico largo color blanco, sandalias doradas bajas, su maquillaje era suave y delicado y su cabello estaba suelto y brillante.

- Estas hermosa - La abraza su madre.

- Todo está precioso - Sanae mira como estaba todo decorado, se notaba que la decoradora y la organizadora sabían lo que hacían.

- ¿Dónde está Tsubasa? – La ausencia del futbolista se hacía notar.

- Ya viene, está adentro terminándose de arreglar – Señala hacia la casa.

- Se supone que el debería estar aquí contigo, voy a buscar a ese niño – Natsuko Ozora se va algo molesta en su búsqueda.

- Yo voy a saludar a los demás – Se despide de su madre y se va hacia las mesas.

La fiesta transcurrió entre risas y comida, por lo que ahora solo hacían falta los regalos.

- Este es de Genzo – La chica abre el regalo – Es un uniforme del Barcelona, esta precioso gracias Genzo.

- Así se parecerá más a su papá – Todos comienzan a reír ante el comentario del portero.

- Gracias amigo – Chica los 5 con Genzo.

Entre regalos y gracias la fiesta se termina dejando felices y algo cansados a los futuros padres. Ya para ellos todos estaba listo, solo faltaba que su pequeño llegara a este mundo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tsubasa, Sanae Y Hayate**

Los días pasaban rápidamente, y las ganas de que el pequeño Ozora naciera no se hacían esperar, los futuros padres querían conocer a su heredero lo más pronto posible, y ni hablar de los abuelos que ya deseaban tener a su nieto para cuidarlo y consentirlo. Los 9 meses correspondientes al embarazo de Sanae iban pasando y aun no nada a luz, y eso le causaba temor a la castaña ya que si el bebé no nacía lo antes posible podría sufrir daños. Pero después de una visita al Ginecólogo, este les dijo que esperaran ya que aun a Sanae le faltaba una semana para que su embarazo culminara, y si para esa fecha no nacía el pequeño le tenían que inducir el parto, pero que tuvieran paciencia ya que él sabrá cuando será el mejor momento para nacer.

Pero para su suerte, ya el pequeño Hayate decidió cuando hacer su aparición.

- Tsubasa – Lo llama desde la puerta del cuarto – Rompí fuente – La avisa tranquilamente.

Al escuchar a su novia este se levanta de la cama para alistarse y tomar las cosas del bebé y Sanae, pero se sorprendió al ver a la chica tan serena.

- Tenemos que ir al hospital – Toma el bolso con las cosas.

- Sí, pero ahora no, tengo que terminar de lavar la ropa – Recoge algunas prendas para llevarlas a la pequeña lavandería que tenían dentro de la casa.

- ¿Qué? – El chico estaba desconcertado, Sanae se encontraba en trabajo de parto y en vez de ir al médico y dar a luz, estaba lavando la ropa - ¿Estabas lavando la ropa a las 3 de la mañana? – Le sorprendía ver la tranquilidad de la mujer.

- Estaba un poco incomoda – Toma de la secadora algunas camisas para colocarlas en una cesta – Me voy bañar, avísales a tus padres y a los míos que ya voy a dar a luz - Se dirige hacia el baño, pero lo que no sabía era que el pelinegro la estaba siguiendo.

- ¿Te vas a dar una ducha? – Vaya que si estaba sorprendido.

- Sí, no quiero estar sucia cuando tenga a Hayate - Abre la regadera.

Sanae se encontraba igual de ansiosa que Tsubasa, ella era la que iba a tener al bebé, pero prefería tomarse las cosas de manera tranquila. Al terminar de ducharse se va a cambiar para por fin irse al hospital.

Ya estando en la sala de parto, llegan los padres de ambos chicos para acompañar a la pareja en tan hermoso acontecimiento.

- Pensaba que me dolería más – Le dice a su Ginecólogo.

- Eres tolerante al dolor, así que el parto será más rápido de lo que pensé – Le sonríe – Tus contracciones irán aumentando, eso indicara que ya tienes que pujar, así que nos vemos dentro de media hora – Se despide amablemente de la familia.

Durante el transcurso de la media hora las contracciones iban aumentando rápidamente, pero el rostro de Sanae no mostraba ningún signo de dolor.

- ¿Estas segura que sientes dolor? – Le pregunta el ya experimentado Doctor al ver el rostro de la chica.

- No me duele tanto como para hacer un escándalo – Sonríe mientras se acomoda para tener a su hijo.

- Entonces si es así, vamos hacer nacer a este bebé – El medico se sitúa entre las piernas de Sanae – Ahora solo puja.

Tsubasa se sentía tan feliz por hacer parte del nacimiento de su hijo, aunque no estuviera haciendo gran cosa, aunque con solo tomar la mano de su amada se sentía feliz.

- La cabeza ya está afuera – Le informa – Sanae solo quiero que pujes un poco más y ya tendrás a tu bebé en los brazos – Coloca sus manos entre la entrepierna de ella para recibir al nuevo Ozora.

Haciendo caso a su Doctor, Sanae puja y a los pocos momentos siente el llanto de su bebé. Los aplausos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, ya que había nacido el heredero de Tsubasa Ozora.

- Felicidades – El Ginecólogo pone al pequeño en el pecho de su madre.

Sanae nunca pensó que se podía sentir más feliz como lo es ahora, por fin había nacido su hijo, su felicidad era inexplicable. Por su parte, Tsubasa no podía creer que por fin era padre, y de un hermoso y sano varoncito.

- ¿Cómo lo van a llamar? – Les pregunta una enfermera al entregarles a su pequeño envuelto en una sabanita.

- Hayate - Responden al unísono.

La familia Ozora – Nakazawa estaba tan feliz, ya tenían un nuevo miembro. Uno al cual amarían locamente.

Las llamadas de felicitaciones no se hacían esperar, todos querían conocer al nuevo Ozora. Tsubasa no dejaba de enviar fotos de su hijo a sus compañeros de equipo, él quería que todos supieran lo felices que él y Sanae estaban.

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti – La besa su madre – Ya eres madre Sanae – La abraza.

- Por fin lo soy – Mira al recién nacido el cual está en brazos de su padre – Estoy tan feliz – Mira a Tsubasa.

- Fue el parto más rápido – Les dice el médico – En solo 40 minutos diste a luz – Le acerca a ella para examinarla antes de retirarse – Por lo que veo todo está bien, dentro de poco vendrá una enfermera para ayudarte a levantarte y caminar. Fue un placer haber estado con ustedes – Se vuelve a despedir.

- Ambos deberían descansar – Les sugiere Natsuko.

- Natsuko tiene razón, ya que después de que salgan del hospital solo estarán ustedes 3 – Mira al bebé el cual se encuentra dormido.

Ambos chicos se miran, de ahora en adelante serian Tsubasa, Sanae y Hayate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Papi Mas Mami, Igual Yo.**

Ya un año ha pasado desde el nacimiento de Hayate Ozora. Y como ya todos saben, cuando llega un bebé al mundo la vida cambia para bien. Y ese fue el caso de Tsubasa y Sanae. Después de algunos meses después del nacimiento de Hayate decidieron irse a vivir juntos a España como una familia normal. Sanae pidió un traslado hacia Barcelona para poder vivir con los 2 hombres de su vida, pero a su vez viaja de vez en cuando a Francia para estar en reuniones o cuando se logra un contrato importante, mientras Tsubasa cuida al pequeño y pasa tiempo con él. Por su parte, Tsubasa sigue siendo la estrella del Barcelona junto a su amigo Rivaul, el cual de vez en cuando le da consejos de cómo cambiar pañales, hacer biberones o como dormir a su pequeño hombrecito.

Los planes de matrimonio se ven muy lejanos para los nuevos padres, ya que ambos se encuentran muy felices como están, aunque sus madres digan lo contrario. Estas les insisten que contraigan nupcias ya que Hayate necesita a sus padres casados, pero ninguno de los 2 quiere apresurar las cosas. Aunque nunca se debe decir nunca, ya que tal vez en algún momento Tsubasa se digne a convertir a Sanae en la Señora Ozora, y ella acepte serlo. Pero de lo que sí están seguros es de agrandar la familia, ya que Hayate debe tener un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar, y Tsubasa quiere disfrutar los cambios que el embarazo hará en Sanae, Hayate y él.

- Entonces aun no piensan casarse – Natsuko Ozora tenía en los brazos a su nieto.

- Aun no, no queremos apresurar las cosas – Sanae le da la pañalera a su suegra.

- No se quieren casar, pero si quieren otro bebé – Ella no podía creer el cinismo de ellos 2 – Cuando ustedes ya quieran casarse estaré en silla de ruedas y Hayate ya estará en la Universidad – Tuerce los ojos.

- Mamá, no te preocupes - La mira sonriendo – Algún día te daremos el gusto de saber que nos vamos a casar, además en estos momentos casarnos no es lo más importante – Ambos chicos se miran – Sanae está embarazada.

- No puede ser – Abraza a ambos muchachos – ¿Cuantos meses tienes? – La Señora Ozora no entendía como se le paso no examinar detalladamente a Sanae.

- Tengo 3 meses – Comienza a reír ante la cara de sorpresa que puso la abuela de Hayate – En realidad no queríamos decir nada por teléfono – Se toca en vientre – Estaremos muy ocupados con Hayate y el nuevo bebé – La chica se levanta para tomar a su hijo y llevarlo para que duerma la siesta.

- Estoy muy feliz – Este comentario de Natsuko hizo que todos sonrieran.

Cuando acostaban al pequeño Hayate, Tsubasa y Sanae se quedaron mirándolo por algunos minutos. Todas las cosas que ambos pasaron para estar juntos y de cómo enfrentaron la paternidad habían sido etapas que habían superado y seguirían haciendo. Y después de tanto pensarlo y desearlo, habían sido bendecidos con un nuevo integrante el cual haría parte de su pequeña familia. Ya nada les faltaba para ser felices.

**FIN**


End file.
